Flores dulces
by YumiTaisho
Summary: Después de todo, lo hecho era considerado una gran osadía de parte de la Lady, al no estar el Lord presente, pero Sesshomaru ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras y desaires de Rin. Más adelante, hablaría con ella o, mejor dicho, ella le contaría todo a él.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

One-Shot

Flores dulces

— Entonces, el decreto del Sur todavía no ha sido confirmado, pero puede ser que…

El Lord reprimió el quinto suspiro que quiso escapar de entre sus labios. Hacía tres horas que había regresado a su hogar y dos horas y media, es lo que llevaba metido dentro de la cámara de guerra, en esta condenada reunión.

Un mes y medio era lo que le había llevado su expedición y arreglar un altercado con las aldeas de humanos que limitaban en el norte de su territorio. Cielos, estaba desesperado por ver a su esposa e hijos, los había extrañado muchísimo. Si, ya no era necesario negarlo, desde el momento que tomo a Rin como su esposa, supo que no podría negar por mucho más tiempo sus sentimientos… Pero los generales imperiales, lo habían sorprendido con una cantidad desbordante de asuntos urgentes sobre sus Tierras. _Estupideces._ Él podría resolverlas en otro momento, no era necesario hacerlo justo en este mismísimo instante…Pero ¿por qué había accedido a hacerlo de todos modos? Simple, se le había informado al llegar al palacio que, a su Rin, se le había ocurrido irse.

Si, así como lo escuchan. La humana había tomado a su fiel dragón Ah-Un, junto a sus dos hijos varones, para hacer una rápida visita al imbécil de InuYasha y sus vástagos. Por un asunto de, según ella, vital importancia. Los guardias habían temblado mientras le transmitían el recado que, su _dulce_ esposa había dejado. Después de todo, lo hecho era considerado una gran osadía de parte de la Lady, al no estar el Lord presente, pero Sesshomaru ya estaba acostumbrado a las locuras y desaires de Rin. Más adelante, hablaría con ella o, mejor dicho, ella le contaría todo a él. En cuanto a Mitzuki, Akira le había informado que se hallaba profundamente dormida en sus aposentos. Lo que lo dejaba sin nada importante para hacer.

¿Por qué Rin no fue con todos sus hijos? Era la pregunta que estaba haciéndose el Lord desde el comienzo de la reunión. No es propio de ella el dejar a uno de sus hijos atrás, más con lo dedica, cariñosa y apegada que era Rin con cada uno de ellos.

—¿Lord Sesshomaru está de acuerdo con eso?

—No.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, estaban _casi_ seguros que el Lord estaba divagando en sus pensamientos desde un buen rato. Más específicamente, desde el momento iniciada la reunión. Pero antes de que pudieran repreguntar a que se refería con su respuesta, el Lord volvió a hablar.

—Deseo esperar un poco más. Es mejor observar y atacar en el momento que considere más propicio, después de todo, no podrán negarse con una espada en su cuello.

 _Casi_. Claramente, el Lord había respondido perfectamente ante el cuestionamiento. Tema sellado, firmado y empacado. Estaban por empezar con el siguiente tema a tratar, cuando el ruido de las puertas llamó la atención de los presentes.

Uno de los guardias mantenía la puerta abierta, mientras que Mitzuki ingresaba restregándose sus ojos y arrastrando sus piecitos por la estancia, con su pelo desordenado por el sueño, cargando con ella, una pequeña manta y un enorme puchero. Una imagen que se le antojo completamente adorable a todos los presentes, provocando un gruñido de advertencia de parte del padre de la niña. Su pequeña, era SU pequeña.

—Mitzuki —. La llamó, se suponía que estaba durmiendo. La niña de apenas tres años, dejó de restregarse sus ojos para buscar con la mirada al portador de esa imponente voz.

—¡Paaaaaaaa!

En cuanto lo vió, corrió hacia él, lanzándose hacia su regazo, sin reparar en los generales, quienes se encontraban anonados con la escena. Luego de una esposa humana y tres hijos hanyou, aún era difícil o más bien, irreal, observar a Sesshomaru "cariñoso".

El Lord se sorprendió un poco por la acción, pero estaba totalmente complacido. Aguardó una respuesta por parte de su niña, sin embargo, Mitzuki se mostraba muy ocupada al acomodarse de manera tal que, todo su cuerpo había quedado en el hueco que formaba las piernas cruzadas de su padre, apoyando su carita en la esponjada y suave estola del mismo. Todo, bajo la atenta y cálida mirada del mismo, mirada que solo utilizaba para con sus hijos.

Al finalizar, la niña lo miró medio somnolienta, medio sonriéndole, totalmente ajena a que debía dar una respuesta. _Tan inocente…_ Sesshomaru suspiró y acarició su mejilla, olvidándose completamente de sus espectadores.

—¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Mitzuki, ven con el abuelo Takeshi! ¡Salúdame a mí también! ¡Como a tu padre, ven, ven preciosa!... — La niña miró al general, arrodillado frente a ella, realizando diferentes morisquetas, atrayéndola con sus palmas y rio, jocosa. Causando que la sonrisa del general se ensanchara, la pequeña se estaba levantando para ir hacia Takeshi, cuando los fuertes brazos de su padre la retuvieron en su lugar.

—Largo.

Directo, frio, tajante. El Lord del Oeste, acababa de correr a sus tres generales como si fueran la peste, con una mirada tan filosa como la mismísima Bakusaiga. Takeshi frunció el ceño.

—Oye, no seas egoísta, debes comp….— El general tragó en seco al sentir el aura del Lord. Confirmado. Sesshomaru es un padre muy, muy celoso. Doblemente confirmado. Sus compañeros eran unos completos cobardes, lo habían dejado completamente solo contra la bestia caprichosa y una niña angelical, que no estaría entendiendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bueno, hacia un mes que, padre e hija no se veían, debería dejarlos a solas y no acaparar la atención de la pequeña… Resignado, se levantó. —Eres un cachorro caprichoso, Sesshomaru y un maldito padre sobreprotector— dijo con un puchero el primer general, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sandeces— expresó el Lord completamente ofuscado al observar la retirada del imprudente de Takeshi. Ja. Primero muerto antes que dejar que su pequeña saludara de la misma forma que lo saludó a él. Si, era un padre celoso de sus retoños y qué.

—Papi— Mitzuki lo observaba risueña, mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos. El Lord suspiró completamente embelesado con su pequeña, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó curioso, dado que generalmente la niña dormía sin ningún problema hasta el amanecer. Los ojitos de su hija se aguaron y un puchero se formó en sus labios. El Lord abrió los ojos en respuesta, no esperando para nada esa reacción.

—Mitzuki tuvo una pesadida, fui a buscar a mami, pero no estaba y tampoco Aru ni Oshi y…y…y— un pequeño sollozo rompió su perorata. El Lord sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho junto con unas ganas irrefrenables de sostener muy fuerte a su pequeña… La observó unos segundos y con suma delicadeza apartó sus manitas de su rostro, la niña lo observó expectante.

Sesshomaru levemente y con suavidad, retiró sus lágrimas. Al terminar tomó a su pequeña y la alzó, apoyándola en su hombro, mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabello. No fueron necesarias las palabras, la niña comprendió que su padre la estaba consolando y diciéndole "todo está bien", sonrió, muy contenta. Al rato, sintió como su niña lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello, mientras él seguía con su caricia.

—Arigato…. Papi, Mitzuki te ama mucho, te extrañé, no te vayas tanto.

Le susurro su hija al oído, media adormilada por la caricia que estaba recibiendo. Una calidez ya conocida, se extendió por su pecho, llenándolo por completo. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de esas dulces y simples palabras, que lo complacían tanto. En respuesta, se removió ligeramente y besó suavemente la luna de su cachorra. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el agarre de su cuello se aflojara y la respiración se volviera más lenta, pausada.

Con un hmm, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a sus aposentos. En contadas ocasiones, permitía que sus hijos durmieran con ellos, dado que prefería disfrutar de su compañera por las noches. Pero hoy, haría una excepción. No quería que la niña volviera a tener una pesadilla, Rin se calmaba si lo sentía cerca cuando era pequeña y Mitzuki, era igual.

Con una delicadeza impropia de él, el Lord recostó a su cachorra en el amplio futón, para más adelante, girarse y deshacerse de sus espadas y armaduras.

En total silencio, se deslizó por las sabanas del futón y observó a su hija dormir. Verdaderamente había cambiado. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en unos años iba a desposar a una humana y tener hijos hanyou, para más adelante sentir una ardorosa e irrefrenable necesidad de estar con su familia las 24hs, hubiese asesinado a la persona lenta y tortuosamente. Pero allí estaba él, extrañando a su mujer, sus hijos y completamente embelesado con la belleza y dulzura de su hija, quien, al sentirlo cerca, se había desplazado hasta quedar en el pecho de su padre. Sin pensarlo mucho, su mano se dirigió por si sola al extenso y suave cabello que portaba la heredera de su luna.

 _Es todo culpa de esa humana insensata_ , pensó mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos y se dejaba ir por unas horas, acompañado de la calidez y aroma tranquilizante de su pequeña.

Ese aroma tan característico que poseía tanto Rin, como sus hijos…

Ese aroma a flores dulces, miel y sol. Una extraña y tierna combinación.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras pensaba en el castigo adecuado para su mujer, por dejarlo solo en la noche de su retorno. Un suave suspiro salió de la boca de Mitzuki, recordándole que no estaba solo… Con los ojos cerrado y al borde de la inconsciencia, su sonrisa se ensanchó… _tal vez, esa fue la razón._

x-x-x

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les dejó una idea que me surgió durante clases y que no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Lo sé, me van a asesinar al ver que publique algo nuevo y no el capítulo de la historia… Peeeero, traigo buenas noticias ¡no desesperen! seguramente el capítulo 7 esté para este viernes o sábado, ya lo estoy por terminar jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado… Sí, soy demasiado melosa a veces…

¡Un beso y abrazo enorme!


End file.
